Realization
by Hana Captors
Summary: Adrien se encuentra confundido, siente su corazón dividido en dos, ¿será realmente ese el caso o solo es un indicio de como termina de encajar todo?


Bueno, he vuelto a aparecerme con otro fic que espero sea de su agrado.

Aclaro que los personajes no me pertenecen, son del gran trabajo de Thomas Astruc. La imagen tampoco, pero es hermosaa! (créditos al/a la dibujante).

* * *

Poco a poco le empezó a llamar la atención, cada día más, pero no era que la heroína ya no le gustara, solo fue que ella se empezó a colar más y más en sus pensamientos.

Llevaba ya medio año asistiendo a clases en el instituto, siendo su compañero, escuchándola en el puesto de atrás hablar con la morena y llevaba un par de meses notando cada vez más cosas en ella. Primero fueron sus ojos azules, tan expresivos que era difícil no saber lo que pensaba; luego su determinación por proteger a sus amigos, compañeros y a sí misma, no dejándose pisotear por nadie; su gran talento y gusto por la moda; las pequeñas pecas que adornaban su rostro; como se ruborizaba en algunas ocasiones cuando él se encontraba cerca o cuando alguien la halagaba; pero lo que terminó mandando su cordura a pasear fue su dulce y armoniosa risa junto con su hermosa sonrisa sincera.

Definitivamente el podría vivir solamente escuchando ese sonido y lo intentaba, cada noche iba como su alter-ego a su habitación solo para pasar más tiempo con ella y poder oírla, su voz era todo lo que necesitaba para subir su ánimo y sus energías. Como Chat Noir lo podía conseguir solo en las noches e hizo un esfuerzo por tener la misma suerte siendo Adrien y obtener la alegría y fortuna en el día, aunque no le resultaba tan sencillo como cuando era el héroe de París.

Ahora, mientras divagaba con ella en su mente, recordó la primera vez que realmente habló con ella, cuando le ofreció su paraguas mientras llovía y no cuando intentó excusarse de las "travesuras" de Chloé. Su comentario hacia Plagg cuando lo empezó a molestar y le dijo que la chica "solo era una amiga", dios, como deseaba en esos momentos que ella no lo viera así.

\- Adrien, ¿que estás diciendo? Ella es tu amiga, tu compañera de clases, a ti te gusta Ladybug.- se dijo a sí mismo mientras daba vueltas por su habitación.

\- Hey _loverboy_ , ¿qué te sucede? Por algo no estás dándome mi camembert y no es de mi interés, pero te detiene de darme mi queso.

\- ¡Plagg! No tengo idea de que pasa conmigo, no puedo dejar de pensar en Marinette a pesar de mis sentimientos por _M'Lady_.- dijo mientras le daba un trozo desmedido de camembert, no estaba en condiciones de prestar atención a lo que hacía en esos momentos.

\- Solo te diré esto por todo el queso que me diste, pero tranquilízate y piensa bien en ambas, no solo con tu cabeza y sabrás bien quién es la chica que te gusta.

\- ¿Qué piense bien? Bueno, Marinette es una gran amiga y siempre está dispuesta a ayudar a todos, aunque Ladybug también; pero mi bugaboo siempre sabe que hacer en situaciones complicadas, al igual que Mari. De hecho, si lo pienso bien… ¡espera!

Al comenzar a pensar en ambas se dio cuenta de las características que compartían, esa calma cuando todo se veía complicado, el color del cabello junto con el peinado, la complexión… incluso se dio cuenta que esa gran sonrisa que la acompañaba se veía y sonaba igual de melodiosa en ambas, en el mismo tono que hacía revoltijos en su cabeza.

Cuando se percató de todo eso, decidió poner a prueba a su propio corazón y no dejarlo como dijo Plagg, solo en su cabeza. Primero pensó en su _Lady_ y si, su pulso se aceleraba, sus mejillas comenzaban a colorearse y sentía un calor agradable dentro suyo; dejó un tiempo para tranquilizarse y "volver a la normalidad" y pensó en su _princess_ , pasó exactamente lo mismo. No podía creerlo, todo el tiempo la verdad estuvo frente a él, o bueno, sentada atrás de él y no se había percatado hasta que creyó que estaba confundiendo sus sentimientos, eso explicaría porque la única vez que vio a Marinette y a Ladybug al mismo tiempo fue cuando apareció _timebreaker_ , que su compañera de batallas no apareciese cuando lo hizo el _evillustrator_ y nunca la vio durante el ataque de un akuma como a todo el resto de su salón y personas conocidas.

\- ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego todo este tiempo?

\- Ya te diste cuenta, bien… ¿entonces que harás?

\- Espera, ¿tú lo sabías y no me lo dijiste nunca?

\- Ella no quería revelar su identidad, solo te vi confundido y haría cualquier cosa por mi camembert.

\- ¿Cómo es que lo sabías?

\- Su kwami, entre nosotros podemos "sentirnos" y siempre sentía su presencia en tu salón, no tiene mayor explicación que esa.

\- Eso quiere decir entonces que puede que Ladybug, bueno, Marinette sepa quien soy.

\- No estoy muy seguro de eso en realidad, ella es la que quiere mantener esto "en secreto", y Tikki no es de llevarle la contraria o importunar a los dueños de miraculous.

\- El único mal kwami eres tú entonces…

\- Y yo que te ayudo, eres un chico mal agradecido Adrien. Me iré con tu _lady_ , estoy seguro que me tratarán mejor allí.

\- Nooo Plagg, debes ayudarme a...no sé que haré.- dijo tomándose la cabeza por el exceso de información.

\- Que seguridad...

\- Como sea, creo que es demasiado de todo por hoy. Solo intentaré descansar y ya veré que puedo hacer mañana.

Efectivamente, fue más que nada un intento, no dejaba de pasarle por la cabeza cada interacción que tuvo con la peliazul, él como Adrien o como Chat y ella como Marinette o como su bugaboo. Había tenido tantas oportunidades para darse cuenta antes, tuvo tantas oportunidades de interactuar más con ella, incluso se habían quedado a solas y siempre fue todo demasiado… platónico dentro de una amistad que no terminaba de parecer una.

Finalmente el sueño le venció y terminó cayendo rendido, pero sin dudas estuvo alejado de tener una noche relajada. Primero despertó alterado cuando recordó que había intentado unir a su mejor amigo con la franco-china; cuando volvió a quedarse dormido, apareció en su mente el episodio con Nathaniel akumatizado, es decir, el pelirrojo estaba tras SU princesa; los pensamientos no lo querían abandonar.

Terminó concluyendo que era mejor acercarse a ella, ya fuese como Chat o como Adrien, tenía que saber que pensaba sobre él y si tenía alguna posibilidad de estar con ella.

Apenas llegó al instituto buscó a su compañera, quién aún no llegaba, poniéndolo nervioso. Sabía que siempre llegaba justo a tiempo o un poco tarde porque se quedaba dormida, pero eso no evitaba que sus nervios aumentaran con cada segundo que transcurría.

Por fin llegó y fue... algo. Apareció con un vestido hasta la rodilla de color rojo, su cabello tomado en una coleta alta y un suave brillo de labios... y eso fue todo, se "rompió" en ese momento. Con ese simple atuendo consiguió que odiara el verano, que su corazón se detuviera, y que su parte celosa apareciera sacándolo de sus casillas cada vez que algún estudiante se detenía a observarla con algo más que simple curiosidad o inocencia; y él no podía permitir esa falta de respeto, no hacia su princesa. Intentó acercarse a ella, pero las circunstancias no se pusieron de su lado, haciendo que justo en ese momento el timbre sonara y tuvieran que ir hacia el salón para ocupar sus lugares.

Estuvo distraído durante toda la lección mientras esperaba poder salir y hablar con ella. Ya en el momento en que terminaron las clases aprovechó para acercarse a ella, miró a Alya brevemente, como pidiéndole privacidad y vio con ojos agradecidos que la morena le entendiera y se marchara.

\- Hola, Marinette.

\- Bu...buenos días

\- Quería comentarte lo hermosa que te ves hoy.- dijo sacando la confianza y galantería de Chat.

La chica se puso roja y él no pudo evitar pensar que le encantaba ver como sus pecas se marcaban en ese color, recordándolas de las veces que las había visto junto con el antifaz que a pesar de verse tan obvio ahora, logro que confundiera sus sentimientos.

\- Gr... gra... cias. Creo que… mejor iré con Alya.

\- NO, espera.- dijo sujetándola con delicadeza por el brazo. Marinette... quisiera saber si, bueno, si tu me acompañarías esta tarde a algún lado, como una cita.- dijo más nervioso de lo que esperaba y siendo más Adrien de lo que necesitaba.

\- ¿C... cita?¿Y... yo?¿Estás seguro de que quieres que vaya contigo?.-en ese momento Adrien extrañó los bellos tartamudeos de la chica y odió un poco la situación, la chica dejaba un poco de lado la timidez cuando su inseguridad era más grande que todo lo demás.

\- Si _princess_ , tú. Quisiera que tú fueses la dueña de este gato de mala suerte.

Si, la idea era conquistar a Marinette completamente, pero encontraba más importante que ella se sintiera cómoda y confiara en sí misma. Y no, no le molestaba dejar que su Chat se mostrara, finalmente, ella era la única que importaba en ese momento.

-¿Chat?.- dijo cubriendo su boca en sorpresa.

\- A tus órdenes, _m'lady_.

Ya vería después las consecuencias que esto le traería, en ese momento no importaban pues lo único que estaba en su mente era aquella sonrojada catarina frente a él.

* * *

Finalmente resultó más largo de lo que esperaba, pero bueno, no se puede hacer nada contra la imaginación.

Espero sus reviews y nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
